Turnabout Confusion
by angelicmuffin
Summary: Franziska is very confused... two men. She doesn't veiw her little brother as a brother anymore. On the other hand, her once-hated rival has made his move, and she doesn't know how she feels. Will she be able to leave one of them, or will she not choose?
1. Miles

Franziska smiled at her little 'brother'. "It has been much too long Miles! I missed- I mean, uh, I suppose, life was rather, uh, boring, without you."

Miles returned her smile. "Oh my, Franzy-doll! Are you saying…what I THINK you are saying?" He joked "Could you have honestly missed your kleiner Bruder?" He lowered his head and looked up at her through his hair. She giggled awkwardly and copied his actions as he raised his head.

"Did you, erm, enjoy your…fake death?" She whacked his chest playfully, minus her signature whip. "I was worried! Ack, I mean… because…" She turned her head away from him as fast as possible and ran her hand through her silky blue hair. "Well, uh, you know what I mean." She tugged at the hem of her black vest and turned back to Edgeworth. She turned back so that her face was much closer to his than it was before. "Would you like me to give you a… welcome back gift?" She put on her best temptress smile and reached nonchalantly into her pocket. She leaned closer, so that their noses were nearly touching. All of a sudden, Miles felt a sting of pain across his back. "That's for scaring the HELL outta me! What is your issue with LIVING?" She pulled back so quickly that she fell on her back. He extended his hand to her and squatted down to her. When she didn't take his hand, his wrapped his arms around the struggling teen and lifted her onto her feet. She looked deep into his eyes as he lifted her off the cold airport floor. Maybe his reasons for leaving her behind hadn't been as selfish as she thought before. She grabbed his wrists and yanked his hands off her waist when her feet were firmly planted on the ground. "I won't do it. I told you when you left me behind in Germany, also. I will not live in your shadow. That is why I am here. I will defeat you, because I need to."

"You don't have to anymore. Make your own life. Your goal in life should not have to be that you waste your life attempting to defeat me. What happens to you when-I mean if- you really do defeat me? Where do you go from there?" He felt very self-conscious arguing with Franziska in the airport.

"Alright. From now on, you aren't my brother. So now… I can do this!" She grabbed his lapels and pulled him towards her. "Don't look so shocked." She murmured into his ear. She put her hand on his cheek and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She felt a hand on her back as she pulled away. He walked her over to her car. She honestly didn't want to let go of him when she had to drive them home.


	2. Phoenix

Franziska sat with her head in her hands in the courtroom lobby. It was twenty minutes after she had been nearly crushed by a fresh attorney. She couldn't get her kiss out of her head. '_Von Karmas are perfect. Perfect is the definition of Von Karma, and Von Karma is the definition of perfect. Kissing your little brother sure as hell isn't what I'd call perfect.' _She heard a little voice screaming in her head. But, she really didn't want to hear it.

"I heard." A voice said smugly. She looked up into the fierce blue eyes of her rival.

"H-heard what?" She stammered nervously. Had word gotten out about her kiss?

"You almost got your ass kicked by a newb!" He chuckled. "How did it feel? Because, that's how I feel every time I turn the case around with you. No hope, whatsoever." He plopped down next to her on the plush, maroon couch. "How do you feel?" He asked, seeing the rather blue tint to her skin. He placed his hand on her back, giving her a sickly familiar feeling. She leaned towards him to look him in the eye.

"I'm fine…" she murmured, but it faded out as she leaned closer to him. He reached his hand up and ran his hand through her hair as their lips met. She put her hand on his chest and subtly pushed him back. "I don't really… I don't really think that… I can do this." She said shaking her head.

"Then don't. I will for you." He smiled and kissed her on her cheek. "You'll come around." He said, more to himself than to her, as if he was trying to convince himself, instead of her. She tapped his nose lightly and grinned.

"Maybe I will. But for now…" She pulled out her whip. "Let's keep things normal. She started whipping him, but lighter than usual. "Fool!" She giggled and dipped her head. "I don't think I can fake this. I'm not really a faker." She leaned over him and put her hand under his chin. "It's ok, I'll come around." She pulled him closer and kissed him. She felt like she was on cloud nine, until she thought about Miles. She honestly didn't know what to do. She could pull away, and go back to Miles. She could pull away, and forget them both. She could not pull away, she could stay with Phoenix here forever. She yanked away and screamed out."What the hell am I supposed to DO?"

"Are you ok?" He asked nervously, but she had already fallen to the floor. The last thing she heard was his voice barking at the person on the other end of his call phone call, probably the 911 answering people. The last thing she felt was his arms wrapped around her, shaking her, trying to wake her up. She thought she heard sirens, but she could have been dreaming.


	3. The Hospital

My third chapter, I don't know if anyone actually likes this fiction, but if you do, please speak up! I might post another fiction, but that is only if my fans (if I have any) make themselves known! So please, review! P.S. Don't complain about my use of the word glee, I love that word! It is so cute. Glee! Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Franziska groggily rubbed her eyes. The bright, sterile white of her hospital room burned her eyes. She looked around blinking until she felt someone squeeze her hand.

"Hey. How are you?" Phoenix said nervously. He glanced up into her eyes. His bright blue eyes met her piercing eyes of the same color. He looked away quickly when he noticed her looked back into his eyes.

"It wasn't you." She said simply.

"What?"

"It wasn't you that caused me to faint. Although, you didn't help it."

"Oh." He muttered, looking slightly relieved. She sat up.

"So. What the hell am I doing in a hospital?" She lowered her head and grinned at the white sheets of her hospital bed. Without letting him answer she continued to her next question. "When can I leave?"

"OH! Miss Von Karmaaaaaaaaaaa… I need to examine you before you leave…" A creepy doctor entered the room. He was grinning like a lunatic. "I am Dr. Hotti…"

"Back off fool…" she said, reaching for her whip. She suddenly realized that she had dropped on the floor in the courtroom. "MY WHIP! FOOL! PHOENIX WRIGHT, FOOLISHLY FOOLISH FOOL! DID YOU LEAVE MY WHIP IN THAT FOOLISHLY FOOLISH LOBBY?" She screamed and writhed on her bed. "I NEED MY WHIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" She started to lash out at the doctor and Phoenix. Phoenix fell to the ground to avoid her blows and reached into his pocket, producing her whip. "GIVE IT TO ME, FOOLISH FOOL!" He held it above the bed like a banner of surrender.

"Just don't kill me!" He grinned as he rested his chin on her mattress. She giggled as she whipped the doctor.

"Much, much, much better!" She leaned in and kissed Phoenix on his nose. He tickled under her chin. She shivered with glee. "So, Mr. Perverted Doctor. May I leave?" She leaned forward, showing off her cleavage. "I _really_ need to be going, you understand?" she smiled at him, April May-esque. His eyes bugged out.

"Alright… Miss Von Karmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. You may…Leave." He said rather disappointedly as he slipped out of the room. Phoenix wrapped his arms around her and lifted her out of the bed. She giggled.

"Carry meeeeee!" she whined. He laughed and put her down. "Please?" She stuck her bottom lip out and pouted as well as she could. He rolled his eyes and put one arm on her back and one behind her knees.

"Jump." He commanded. She hopped a little and felt herself fly into the air.

"Mmmm. You're strong." She said as she dug her face into his chest. He started to run towards the lobby. Franziska started to feel herself bounce up and down in his arms. '_This,'_ she thought, '_is heaven.'_ And immediately regretted it as she thought of her kiss with Miles. It had been perfect. There was nothing more confusing on the entire planet than being in love with two men.

How was it? Review, my friends, review! Did you like it? Did it suck? Should I even update? Ack!


	4. Complications

Yay! I now have one more fan than before! This chapter took awhile because I had an essay to write last night. Reviews, reviews my dears! Reviews make me happy! Yay!

P.S. Rachel (my sister) don't read this if you're just gonna give me crap about it! No one likes meanies!

Franziska flipped through the pages of a magazine from six months before. She rolled her eyes and threw it to the floor of her bedroom. She lied down with her hands behind her head and sighed. She hadn't sighed in the longest time. It almost felt refreshing; to let out all her worries and troubles in one deep exhalation. Her cell phone rang suddenly, and it seemed violent. She reached for it slowly, her hand wavering over it. She didn't want to talk to Phoenix. She decided to take the chance and pick up her phone.

"Hello?" she said sharply.

"_Hello, Franziska. How…how are you today?_" It was her brother. He sounded stressed, like she might crack her whip at him at any moment.

"You do know that I can't whip you over the phone." She said.

"_Yes, I, uh, just wanted to say that… I just wanted to ask you…if you wanted to get some dinner tonight."_

"Uh, sure. Sure thing." She flipped her phone closed with her thumb and threw it down on top of her discarded magazine. She rolled off her bed and fell onto her plush rug. She lifted herself off of the floor and practically dragged herself to her closet.

"Blue…blue…blue…blue." She flipped through her selection of dresses. "Aha! There you are…wait… dammit. Blue." She wanted to wear something, well, NOT blue. "Finally. Purple!" She flung it onto her bed and started looking for shoes. "Black, black, black... Aha! Blue!" She tossed them next to her dress as her phone started to ring again. "Hello?" she mumbled in an annoyed tone.

"_Er, hey Franziska."_ Damn, she thought, it's Phoenix.

"What." She said sharply, more as a command than a question.

"_Uh, if this is a bad time…"_

"Stop mumbling like a fool and tell me what you called to tell me!" she yelled into the phone.

"_I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie."_

"Sorry, busy." She snapped her phone shut and sighed again.

-

She rushed out the door when Miles called and told her he was waiting outside. She felt guilty, and she just wanted to get this date over with so she could call Phoenix back and apologize. She hopped into the passenger's seat after Miles opened the door for her. She sighed for the third time that night as her head slowly sank into the leather seat. She gripped the armrests as hard as she could and waited for them to get to the restaurant.

"Are you all right?" He peered at her, concerned.

"Fine."

I will add more tomorrow! Please review!

And Rachie, if you read this, your tablet is in grave danger! JK, but seriously. Stop it.


	5. Guilt

If I haven't mentioned, Edgey's car is the red sports car from the first game! YAY! (I love that car!)

P.S. I'm serious Rachel! I won't comment on your DeviantArt anymore!

Franziska felt dizzy on the way home from the restaurant. She had rented a movie to watch on her own, but Miles had insisted that a movie wasn't a movie without someone to watch it with. The movie she rented was about foreign law. _What a romantic date right there,_ she thought sarcastically to herself. As he pulled into her apartment building's parking lot, she began to protest.

"You know, I really haven't cleaned…"

"Stop making excuses." He opened her door and offered to help her out of his car. She knocked his hand away and stepped out in front of him. The sound of her heels on the pavement was the only sound echoing through the chilly air. They walked in the front door together, and Franziska tried to close it on Miles' head. "Do you want me to die or something?" he chuckled.

"I didn't invite you, Miles Edgeworth." She hit the up arrow on the elevator and turned her back on him.

_DING! _The elevator doors opened. She pressed the button for the top floor, floor eight. _DING!_ She looked over at her 'brother' _DING! _She thought about his tortured past. _DING! _ It was really partially her fault- _DING_-that his life was so screwed up. _DING! _She could have been-_DING_- a little bit nicer to him when they were kids. _DING!_ She lowered her head in shame. _DING! _ The doors opened. They walked silently towards her apartment. She unlocked the door and walked in.

"Alright, what's wrong, Franziska? You're more moody than, well, ME tonight!"

"I, uh, I don't feel so great. Uh, I think they call it…guilt." She shuddered, thinking that she shouldn't have anything to feel guilty about; she was supposed to be perfect.

"What do you feel guilty about…?"

"I should have been nicer to you when we were younger. It's my fault that you are so, well, for lack of a better word, messed up now."

"Your father is at fault, not you."

"I didn't help you!" They were practically screaming at each other.

"Let's just watch the movie now, alright?" Franziska walked up to the DVD player and put in the movie.

"_Law is different all over the world. Enter the interesting world of international law and learn more than you've ever learned before…_" The movie had been forgotten by then. They were both lost in their own worlds of thought.

"_What happened earlier tonight?"_ Phoenix sounded nervous.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Did you like it?

P.S. Rachel, stop reading my stuff! This is your last warning!


	6. Stress, and Whips

Ok, I think Rachel has gotten the point! If not…THIS STORY IS OVER! Lol, Rachel, you're about to be attacked by a very angry attorney on a dragon! I always thought Franziska would have an old-fashioned car. Makes sense, or does it???

Franziska tossed and turned all night. When she got up in the morning, she felt worse than she had the night before. Her phone was ringing like crazy, so she opened it and clicked the off button. She changed out of her dress, which she hadn't changed out of the night before. She had been exhausted, so she had just fallen into bed, but she couldn't sleep at all. Once she had changed, she headed outside. It was much colder than it had been the night before, a record low for the spring, but Franziska felt even colder inside. She let the wind whip her hair around her face without even trying to control it. She used her hair as a way to cover her tears. She squeezed her eyes shut and reached into her pocket for her car keys.

"Foolish fools, how could I let those foolish fools get inside my head?" She mumbled to herself as she put the key in her old-fashioned door lock. She continued muttering to herself as she hopped into the driver's seat and started to the engine. She stared at the road, her eyes completely locked, but her mind was wandering. She thought about everything that had happened over the past week. She thought about Monday, her brother came home. She thought about Tuesday, she kissed Phoenix. She thought about Wednesday, she left the hospital. She thought about Thursday, yesterday, when she went out to dinner with Miles. She thought of what came for her in the future as she pulled into the parking lot of the Police Dept. She felt that she had to whip someone, and the detective was an easy target. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked proudly through the glass doors. "Mr. Doorman! Where is Gumshoe?" she said sharply.

"Ma'am! I'm an officer, Mike Meekins, REPORTING!" He yelled through some sort of megaphone. She leaned in closer to him.

"I'm not sure you heard me. I AM LOOKING FOR DETECTIVE GUMSHOE! WHERE IN HELL IS HE!" She pushed him farther away while she reached for her whip.

"Now now, don't hurt the poor little officer." She heard someone say smugly.

"Phoenix Wright. I will hurt the officer if I wish. What are you doing here?"

"Researching a case. You?"

"Looking for someone to whip."

Well? By the way, sorry for the wait on updating. As I told DragonRidingAttorney, I am a nefarious procrastinator! LOL! So review, dearies!


	7. Poor Gumshoe

Watching LOST! YAY! Having WRITER'S BLOCK (the most feared words in the English language!) Ack, I suppose this won't be that great.

"Sir! What did I do wrong?" Gumshoe cowered as Franziska whipped him mercilessly.

"You exist!" She was so angry, she could barely see. She pushed him to the ground. "You may go." He whimpered and crawled to the elevator.

"Could someone, uh, press the elevator button?" He strained his arm trying to reach, but Franziska had already turned away and was headed out the door. She peeked over her shoulder for one moment, and saw Phoenix helping the detective up off the floor. She flipped her hair as she turned back to her car.

"'Ziska! Wait!" She heard Phoenix calling out after her. She started the engine.

"I'll call you later." She said sharply as she stepped on the gas pedal. She looked in her rearview mirror and saw a very upset man with his hand half extended.

-

"_Why._" He didn't question, he commanded.

"Why…what?" she asked, attempting to play, for lack of a better word, dumb.

"_You know, sure as hell. Tell me what happened today. Now."_ She could tell he was fuming.

"I-Nothing happened. I needed to whip something. So hard to believe?" She tried to sound convincing, the way she fooled the Judge. She knew that it would never fool Phoenix, though.

"_Yeah, shit, it's impossible to believe!_" He said smugly, the same way he did in court. She grinned, knowing that he must have evidence. "_You were angry, so it does make sense that you would want to whip something. But, you wouldn't go all the way to the police department just to whip someone. You live in an apartment building!" _he hung up on her, for once.

"Hmmm. Strong man." She looked into the mirror and sighed.

Welllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll? Short, with writer's block, but ok, right? Please review, pleasies!


	8. Decisions

This is my last chapter, unless someone actually wants it to continue. If so, REVIEW! Honestly people, one review per chapter? Sad, sad. Oh well, it ends! By the way, my last chapter won't be that long. My reviews are like fuel. I don't have no fuel! (A double negative! Seeeeee, what did I tell you!)

Franziska curled up on her couch, shivering. The temperature was a record low, twelve degrees. Her blanket seemed to be too small. She tried distracting herself with TV, but that wasn't going to work. She knew what she had to do tonight. She had invited those two…people to come over. She had to choose. She couldn't go on like this. The doorbell rang. She didn't budge. She couldn't bring herself to do it, to get up and bring them in, just to tell one of them to leave. She shuddered at the thought; one of them angry and confused. But she had made up her mind. She stood bravely as the man knocked again. She grasped the cold knob and attempted to make her heart just like that knob. Cold, impenetrable. She twisted the knob and opened the door. Steely grey eyes met her sharp blues.

"H-hello. How are you?" He murmured nervously. I shook my head and closed the door behind him.

"Whoa there, don't shut me out!" Phoenix laughed, but then he saw Miles. He looked confused, but he knew better than to question it.

"What's going on? I swear…" Miles wasn't as shy.

"I have to choose. I honestly love you both, but I can't lead you on anymore." They looked at each other, finally realizing.

"I choose

.

…

……

………

…………

Miles."

Well? I can add more. IF I get reviews.

Please review!

I ain't kiddin' 'round here!

(Honestly people.)


End file.
